Methods for quality assurance in the sewing of a textile part, for example, an item of clothing, have been known. In particular, the invention relates to a method for verifying whether all fragments of a broken needle are present in a container that is to be used for performing the method according to the invention. Furthermore, the invention relates to a carriage that allows the needle replacement of a damaged, worn or broken needle with a replacement needle in the fastest possible and least complicated way. In addition to the container, the carriage usually contains other utensils that are disposed to simplify the method.
When textile parts are sewn, a textile workpiece moves successively through several work stations and is finished step by step. The manufacturing process is interrupted when an error occurs at a work station, for example, if a sewing needle breaks. The sewing operation to be performed at this work station cannot be continued. Inasmuch as the upstream work stations continue to operate in an error-free manner, the textile workpieces will cause a jam at the work station affected by the needle breakage. Conversely, the downstream work stations do not receive further workpieces and, ultimately, they can no longer continue to work.
In the event of a needle breakage at a work station it must be ensured that all fragments of the needle were found and that no fragment remains in the textile workpiece and thus in the textile that is to be produced. If fragments remain in the affected textile part, there is the risk that a future wearer of the textile part is injured (image damage, product liability).